familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:Jane Daniel (1764-1800)
Jane Daniel dau of Vivion Daniel and Margaet Vivion married George Quisenberry. George Quisenbery is the son of Aaron Quisenberry and Joyce Dudley. Aaron Quisenberry was from Caroline Co., Va and died in Orange Co., Va Joyce Dudley was from Spotsylvania Co., Va Vivion Daniel Will: In the name of God, Amen, I Vivion Daniel of Clark County and State of Kentucky, being in perfect health, sound mind, sense and memory do make this my last will and Testament, revoking all other wills by me heretofore made. Item. I give unto my daughter, Margaret one negro girl named Critle with all her increase, one bed and furniture, one mare and saddle all of which property I have delivered unto her, also two hundred acres of land being part of a survey which I have lying on the water of Rock Lick Creek, waters of Rough Creek, which is the waters of Green river. I also lend unto my daughter Maragaret the Plantation whereon John Daniel now Lives with its appurtenances so long as she lives single and after her death or intermarriage the said plantation with its appurtenances is to descend to my son Jno. Daniel or his heirs or assigns. Item. I give unto my son, Peter Daniel, one negro boy named Jerry, one horse and saddle, one bed and furniture, and one stud horse, by the name Whigg, all which property I have delivered unto him, also one hundred acres of land being part of a survey I have on Rock Lick Creek, waters of Rough Creek, which is waters of Green River. Item. I give unto my friend George Quisenberry who married my daughter Jane, one negro girl named Sarah, one horse, also one cow, one bed and furniture, all of which property I have delivered unto him, also two hundred acres of land being part of a survey which I have, lying on Rock Lick Creek, waters of Rough Creek, which is waters of Green River. Item. I give unto my daughter Frances Deale's three children, viz: Elizabeth Deale, Daniel Deale, and Janette Deale, one negro girl named Keriah with all her increaase, one horse and saddle, one bed and furniture and one hundred acres of land all of which property I have delivered into the possession of Jno. Deale, the father of the said Elizabeth, Daniel, and Jannette Deale. (The surname is mispelled as it is spelled Dale.... ( John Dale). Item. I give unto my daughter, Nancy Oldham, one negro girl named Alice, one horse and saddle, one bed and furniture and one hundred acres of land, all of which property I have delivered into her possession. Item. I give unto my son, John, one negro boy named Moses, one horse saddle and one bed and furniture, all of which property I have delivered unto him. Also at my death one hundred acres of land, including my houses and farm where I now live. Item. I give unto my wife Nancy (she married Tyre Oldham) hone bay mare, known by name of -----------, one cow and calf, six ewes, one bed, all my geese, half of my dunghill fowls, one half of my hogs, one half of my bacon, pork, and beef, one half of corn, flax, hemp, cotton, and wool, and one half all my corps which may be growing at my death, and it is my will that at my death my old trusty female servant Keziah shall be free. And it is my will that all the residue of my estate both real and personal be equally divided between my children after giving to my daughter Jane Quisenberry's children one sixth part, and my daughter Frances Deale's children one sixth part, and it is my will that my executor or executors will sell the balance of my estate alluded to above, which is to be divided after my death amongst my children. And lastly, I constitute and appoint my friends David Collins and David Bullock executors of this my last will and testament. In witness whereof I have hereunto set my hand and seal this 21st day of June, eighteen hundred and two. Signed, Sealed and acknowledged Vivion Daniel (SEAL) in the presence of Robert Steel Isabella Steel Samuel Steel Probated at Clark County, Kentucky, Court, the 7th day of February, 1803. Vivion Daniel is the son of James Daniel & Margaret Vivion and the grandson of Capt. William Daniel of Middlesex Co., VA. and Jochabed unknown. Site has them - Robin That is all I have to submit Richard. Marianne Dillow One Error... Tyre Oldham should not be under wife Nancy... it should be under daughter Nancy Oldham.. Marianne Dillow Page problem Something wrong in the coding between Jane and her father, whose info page certainly exists despite the message "Warning- Page "Vivion Daniel (1726-1803)/info" does not exist.". Her siblings should show. I may have another look while I insert material for other siblings (received from Marianne by email). — Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:01, 20 May 2009 (UTC) The Ahnentafel has broken everything following it ("Pages with too many expensive parser function calls"). Thurstan 22:58, 20 May 2009 (UTC)